Ronnie Anne Santiago (Loudcest)
Louds---- |allies = Lincoln Loud(Husband) Sid Chang Nikki Sameer Casey Mrs. Kernicky Maybelle Margarita Par Romeo |enemies = Street Cats|likes = |dislikes = }} Biography Ronnie Anne is Lincoln's best female friend and crush, and former classmate, who frequently bullied and humiliated him in front of his peers. She's also the toughest girl in the school, and also the younger sister of Bobby Santiago, Lori's (ex/decesed)boyfriend. As the years passed she moved back to Royal Woods after high school and got a job at Lynn's Table and cultivate her cooking skills during this time she caught up with Lincoln and the two started to date officially. After the death of Bobby, Ronnie Anne sought comfort from him, as the years passed the two decided to get married, after a couple of years together they decied to have children, but things didn't go as planed * Headcanon W/o Reina ** Ronnie Anne soon discovered that she was pregnant with Twins, but the stress of dealing with this affected her, Lincoln tried his best to take care of his wife, while hiding the fact that he's been having an affair with his sisters when the due date arrived, she had complications, Reina didn't make it and Bobby Jr. developed health complications. Both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln got int heated arguments which forced Lincoln to leave her alone with their ill child. * Headcanon With Reina ** After they were born Lincoln tries his best to be the best father he can be. Personality Ronnie Anne is a very surly, tough, and hardcore tomboy, as she seems to dislike girly things (Except when she is with Lincoln), and enjoys more boyish hobbies, such as skateboarding, pranks, and video games. Her goal implies she enjoys cooking too. She is shown to dislike cheesy romance, and kissing (Expect with Lincoln), evident upon barfing at the nicknames Bobby and Lori give each other along with their kissing. Ronnie is also sensitive, insecure and fragile because her feelings easily get hurt when people say mean things about her, doesn't like being misjudged, and she has been shown to act friendly and nice to Lincoln during their "date". She can also be compassionate and forgiving Ronnie Anne used to bully Lincoln, constantly tormenting the latter, but she's grown a huge soft spot for him and they became best friends Relationships Lincoln Loud Ronnie Anne loves Lincoln, even after knowing about his adulterous double life, she learned to accpet it and be happy with her ''even ''larger extended family. Reina Loud Ronnie Anne loves her children and only wants the best for them the two would often cook together to feed her family, she would often but heads with her when comes to Bobby Jr. but the two love each other as mother and daughter. Bobby Jr. Ronnie Anne is very protective of her son, after his birth Ronnie Anne keeps a close eye on his activities, but tries to give him his space to do his own thing, just as long as Loan isn't alone with him Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Parents Category:Female Characters Category:Santiago Characters Category:The Cest House